Decepción
by xEmilionx
Summary: Boruto había logrado conseguir su objetivo de volverse en el ganador de los exámenes Chunin, pero en el momento que Naruto reveló ante todos la cruel realidad. El mundo del joven Uzumaki se derrumbó por completo y en ese instante se volvió en la decepción de todos. En ese momento se dio cuenta muy tarde de su gran error. "Secuela de Promesa" (Inspirado en el capítulo 61 del anime)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Decepción"**_

—¡Se acabó! El vencedor... ¡El campeón es Boruto Uzumaki! —declaró Rock Lee, señalando al exhausto shinobi que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

El grito del público estalló en todo el estadio cuando se hizo presente el nombre del ganador de los exámenes Chunin. La mayoría estaba muy orgullosa por el estupendo desarrollo que hoy desprendió el honorable hijo del Séptimo Hokage, pero había otros que ya aseguraron su victoria desde el comienzo de las pruebas.

Los compañeros del victorioso shinobi dieron sus respectivos comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos, todos ellos estuvieron asombrados y maravillados por la grandeza de sus habilidades tras derrotar a Shinki, el genin más fuerte de Sunagakure.

Sumire adornó una sonrisa entre sus labios, no podía ocultar su alegría y emoción de ver a su amigo triunfar. De nuevo él volvía a impresionarla como en las anteriores ocasiones.

 _"Boruto-kun... No solo lograste cumplir nuestra promesa, también pudiste confiar en ti mismo y avanzar hacia adelante. ¡Realmente eres alguien sorprendente y admirable!"_ , se dijo, mirando su meñique y recordando ese momento con su salvador.

Aunque hubo alguien que no estaba igual que los demás.

La portadora del Nue observo curiosa a su compañero Mitsuki, quien se encontraba a su lado mirando al rubio de ojos zafiros con cierta incertidumbre junto a una expresión difícil de averiguar.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mitsuki-kun?

El albino cambio la dirección de sus ojos dorados hacia ella, y, de la nada, le dedicó una sonrisa que carecía de emoción alguna, siendo una característica rara y única en el invocador de serpientes.

—Tan sólo me pregunto... ¿Cuánto le durará?

—¡¿Eh?! —ella abrió un poco los ojos, confusa ante sus palabras—. Mitsuki-kun... ¿Qué quisiste decir con que "le durará"?

El joven de piel pálida volvió a enfocar su vista en su compañero de equipo.

—Me refiero a su victoria por supuesto, delegada —respondió con voz calmada y misteriosa.

Sumire no captó bien el mensaje que quiso trasmitirle Mitsuki, sin embargo, por algún motivo, eso la dejó intranquila y con un sentimiento de inseguridad. De repente unió sus manos cerca de su pecho, mientras su corazón se oprimía sin razón aparente.

Tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que ocurriría a continuación.

 **"En la arena de combate"**

Boruto empezó a pararse una vez que recuperó un poco de sus fuerzas, en eso pudo escuchar los bullicios de la gente clamando su nombre.

—¿Gané?

No lo podía creer. ¿Realmente había ganado el torneo? El joven ninja se encontraba shockeado por los acontecimientos recientes, aún necesitaba comprender si lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora era una realidad o un sueño.

Pero, cuando vio a Sarada brindándole una inesperada sonrisa. Boruto entendió que esto fue real y no un juego de su imaginación.

— _"¡Lo lograste, tonto Boruto!"_ —lo felicitó en silencio, mostrándole su pulgar arriba.

Totalmente emocionado. El Uzumaki dibujó sin querer una sonrisa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, hecho un fuerte grito que fue combinado junto a todos los espectadores.

En la zona donde se encontraba los cinco Kages, Naruto mostró un rostro decaído y melancólico luego de ver a su hijo celebrando. Él lo sabía. Sabía la verdad de ese triunfo y eso le dolía profundamente, porque era imposible que aprendiera el Shiden en tan pocas semanas.

Y, sin decir alguna palabra se marchó hacia la arena de combate.

Gaara al verlo irse comprendió con claridad su situación, debido a que también se había percatado de lo ocurrido, pero no dijo nada. Entendió que su amigo debía de encargarse en solucionar éste problema personalmente, aunque eso significada revelar la cruda verdad ante todos los presentes incluyendo a su esposa e hija.

Boruto se volteó por instinto y observo a su padre a unos centímetros de él. Nunca se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía en ese momento, la emoción había nublado sus sentidos.

—¿Viste mi gran victoria, papá? —corrió a su lado y le extendió su puño, esperando lo que tanto tiempo había estado soñando: su reconocimiento.

Naruto en cambio sólo se sintió culpable por lo que iba a hacer, y no por salvar su posición como el Hokage sino por salvar el camino ninja de su hijo. Sabía que ese precio le costaría más el distanciamiento que tenía con él, más de lo usual, pero debía hacerlo como su padre.

 _Lo siento mucho, Hinata... Himawari... Boruto._

Él levanto su mano y la acerco hacia la mano de su vástago, quien tenía un intenso brillo en sus ojos zafiros. Una vez llegado ahí, tomó con fuerza de su muñeca haciendo que la manga de su casaca se levantara un poco, revelando así, el misterio de sus múltiples victorias.

—¿Qué significa esto? —habló con severidad.

El corazón de Boruto se detuvo en ese instante y un mar de emociones explotó en su interior. Había sido descubierto. Preso del miedo y pánico, intentó justificarlo pero le fue imposible dar una respuesta concreta al verlo a los ojos.

—Esto...

Naruto lo soltó suavemente y prosiguió a informar de lo sucedido.

El público entero no pudo ocultar su indignación y engaño al saber que el supuesto campeón había roto una de las reglas en este examen. La herramienta científica ninja fue la causante de que llegara tan lejos. Incluso los compañeros de Boruto no podían creerlo.

Sumire estaba igual de afectada como los demás. Ese mal presentimiento se hizo realidad, y no pudo ni siquiera darse cuenta o advertirle en su debido momento.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Ahora ella misma se sentía como una tonta; su preocupación, su apoyo y sus gritos de aliento. Todo eso... ¿fue en vano?

No podía conocer los verdaderos motivos de Boruto por hacer lo que hizo, incluso sospechó que la misma Sarada tampoco sabía de eso. Tan sólo hubo alguien que si se había percatado, porque esa persona siempre estaba atenta al muchacho de cabellera rubia.

Ella miró a Mitsuki quien seguía sonriendo como si nada.

—Lo sabías. ¿Verdad? —su voz se oía un poco molesta.

—Tenía mis sospechas —le respondió, sin voltearse a verla.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—En la segunda prueba, pero recién ahora esa sospecha se volvió una realidad. Boruto fue muy descuidado en utilizar una técnica que era única y exclusiva del Sexto Hokage.

Sumire ocultó su rostro con su flequillo y comenzó a apretar sus dientes.

—¿Y por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Acaso no eres su compañero? —no quiso culparlo pero realmente le fastidio escucharlo. Era como si no le importada en lo absoluto.

Finalmente, Mitsuki se volteó y continúo sonriéndole.

—Sé lo que estás pensando de mí, delegada. No me malentiendas. En verdad me importa mucho todo lo que le sucede a Boruto, incluso más que un compañero o amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque soy un observador —esa respuesta descolocó un poco a la joven Kakei—. Vine a esta aldea con el propósito de conocerlo y ver cosas que yo mismo no comprendo; quiero entender todas sus virtudes y logros, incluso también de sus errores mientras el equipo 7 siga existiendo aún —y se volteó para volverlo a ver—. Después de todo, Boruto es mi Sol.

Las palabras de Mitsuki la dejaron en un rotundo silencio, a veces no comprendía sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero, hubo algo que estaba de acuerdo y eso le dolía.

Boruto debía aprender a creer en sí mismo.

Cuando Sumire observo que el nombre del Uzumaki desaparecía en la pantalla grande, creyó que las cosas se calmarían un poco y el ambiente tenso mejoraría.

Sin embargo... estuvo equivocada otra vez.

—¡Boruto!

Boruto salió del trance en el que se encontraba y un temor invadió todo su cuerpo al reconocer la voz que lo había llamado o me dicho gritado. Se volteó temeroso y tragó un poco de saliva al ver a Shikadai con un rostro afligido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —se le escuchó dolido—. ¿En nuestro combate también...?

—No, yo... —no continuó y prefirió mejor quedarse callado, no servía de nada en buscar una excusa que sólo provocaría empeorar más la situación de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba arrinconado contra la pared. Lo había arruinado todo. No solo perdió su ascenso a Chunin, sino también la confianza de años que tuvo con su amigo.

Por instinto cambio la dirección de sus ojos a la de su compañera de equipo, no fue la mejor opción, puesto que ella se encontraba de la misma manera que el Nara.

—Boruto...

Agachó la mirada hacia el suelo. No tenía el valor de verla a la cara luego de haber fanfarroneado como un gran estúpido que lograría ganar la competencia de forma fácil.

Ya había pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido en Kaminari Burger.

Dos días...

Boruto de pronto recordó de sorpresa la promesa de meñiques que se hizo con Sumire, aunque logró cumplirlo apenas ayer, también fue una vil estafa de su parte.

 _"Sabes... Yo creo que puedes hacerlo. No importa si sales vencedor o perdedor. Lo importante es que hayas dado todo de ti"_

Tras memorizar las palabras que le dijo Sumire, de nuevo sintió aquel sabor amargo que pensó ya nunca volver a sentir. Aquella promesa se fue a la misma mierda junto con su dignidad. Ni siquiera se imaginaba la cara que ahora estaría poniendo ella por engañarla de esa forma tan injusta y hostil.

Es más, ¡no quería ni averiguarlo!

No solo traicionó la confianza de Shikadai, Sarada y Sumire; sino también la de sus otros compañeros, sus conocidos y en especial a su familia. Los había defraudado a todos.

 **¡Fuera, tramposo!**

 **¿Pensabas ganar así?**

 **¡Eres una deshonra!**

Eran los comentarios de algunos espectadores, quienes cambiaron su admiración por indignación hacia el muchacho que manchó el nombre de su aldea y la del mismísimo Hokage.

Los compañeros de Boruto no dijeron nada sobre el tema, no querían aumentar más leña sobre el fuego. En cambio Sumire lo vio con pena y tristeza, e incluso se imaginó si esto mismo le hubiera ocurrido con el incidente del Nue.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

La kunoichi pudo escuchar el comentario de Mitsuki, preguntándose que le sucedería ahora a Boruto. Por un motivo comprendió que esto también era parte de su culpa, lo obligo a llegar tan lejos, sabía perfectamente que Boruto ansiaba tener con esmero la atención de su padre y de ese modo recurrió a la ayuda de esa máquina.

Pero fue una ilusa. No pudo entender como él se sentía en aquel momento, la carga que llevó producto de esa promesa y la de los demás. Realmente fue muy ingenua en eso.

Porque hace dos días, en aquella calle donde se chocaron por accidente, cuando habló con Boruto lo entendió muy tarde. Él se sentía preocupado de lograr superar a los demás, que se sentía... débil.

Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta en aquel momento... si tan sólo le hubiera dado un buen consejo... y si tan sólo hubiera confiado en ella... ahora no sentiría esta gran culpa que la carcome lentamente su corazón.

— _"Mentiroso. Después de todo me estabas ocultando tu inseguridad" —_ pensó con tristeza.

De pronto Boruto sintió la mano de su padre quitándole su emblema ninja.

—No mereces ser un ninja —le dijo sin miramientos, luego paso a tocarle su hombro—. Vámonos. Te sermonearé más tarde.

Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar. Boruto, sin pensarlo, se quitó la mano de su padre con brusquedad, ya no podía aguantar en tener que soportar otra promesa falsa de él.

En cambio Naruto estaba sorprendido por esa reacción.

—¿Qué me sermonearás luego? ¿Seguro que tienes tiempo para eso? —la rabia se apoderó de él. No le importó decirle la verdad en su cara, incluso si todos lo estaban viendo—. Si hubieras tratado conmigo... esto... ¡esto no habría pasado 'ttebasa!

Naruto se sintió culpable por sus palabras, ya que en parte eran ciertas. Intentó decirle algo, pero no pudo encontrar la solución en arreglar la relación con su hijo.

No fue hasta que Katasuke apareció en la arena de combate, y en ese momento Boruto descubrió la cruel verdad de su propósito en los exámenes Chunin.

Solo había sido una rata del laboratorio para el beneficio del científico.

Todos sus conocidos al saber de la verdad comenzaron a sentir lástima por el chico.

Sumire no podía creer que aquel hombre que era reconocido como alguien pacífico y amable haya hecho tal cosa con su amigo. Ella se sintió enojada, pero a la vez sintió algo extraño en su actitud que no le convencía que fuera el verdadero Katasuke Tono, como si otra persona se apoderó de él.

Boruto no solo había perdido su posición como un shinobi de Konoha, sino también la confianza en las personas a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que jamás en su vida perdonaría a ese hombre por haberlo usado de esa manera. ¡Jamás!

—Yo... —no sabía que decir al respecto, todavía se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido.

No cabía duda que este día sería recordado por todos como la decepción más grande que protagonizo el hijo del honorable Hokage. Aunque para desgracia de Boruto, las cosas malas aún no acababan para él, porque justamente en el vasto cielo se observó a dos siluetas flotando en el estadio.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Con este vendría siendo mi segundo One-shot y también la secuela de "Promesa". En serio que me dio mucha tristeza escribirlo cuando estaba viendo el último capítulo de esta semana, incluso me da cosas verlo de nuevo. Pero la expresión de Boruto y Sumire fue lo más difícil de relatar, ya que debía respecta su personalidad en el anime.

¡Bien, mis queridos lectores! Tan solo me falta completar mi último One-shot que vendría siendo el cumpleaños de Boruto. Hasta ahora me falta completar la mitad, pero juro que lo traeré en estas semanas cuando tenga tiempo necesario en escribirlo.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
